


Eleanor.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Callie just found what she’s looking for.  In the film Gone in 60 Seconds, the car that the main guy can never steal, but totally loves is called Eleanor.  (Fandom support:  Gone in 60 Seconds and The Adjustment Bureau.  I didn't think there was enough of either to claim them in the fandom labels.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pdt_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdt_bear/gifts).



**Eleanor. Part 1/1. ******

********

********

 

“What are you back in New York for?” It thrilled Addison to have her friend back in town, though it did confuse her. “I thought you were clearing your head or whatever.” Her friend could have just about anyone she wanted and she had to go pining after some unattainable woman she had met once years ago and sought after like some kind of twisted romance fairy tale that those bastards Grim had cooked up together to torture another heroine.

“I found her.” Callie sighed and lifted herself up onto the counter behind the nurses’ station.

Lifting her pen away from the file, Addison looked up at her colleague and then sighed. “Is it for sure this time?”

Nodding, Callie refused to make eye contact. “I saw her get out of a car and stalk toward a building with this predatory walk that I would know anywhere.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Addison sought clarification. “You saw a red head’s profile walking into a building. How is that for sure?” She didn’t want to be that friend crushing dreams and what not. On the other hand she tried very hard not to be the friend that let the other chase geese all the time either.

Biting a nail and looking somewhere above her lap, but nowhere near her friend, Callie mumbled. “I followed her inside.” Hearing Addison’s gasp, she additionally explained. “I also checked the directory. She’s the assistant art director at Runway magazine.”

*** *** ***

Inviting her brooding friend over for dinner, Addison assured herself that Callie wouldn’t be arrested for stalking. At least not for the couple of hours she would have her eye on her.

“How did you meet her in the first place?” Addison didn’t want to encourage delusions, but perhaps now would be a good time to purge all of those past hopes and other demons in her friend. Addison Forbes Montgomery knew a thing or two about fashion, and more relevantly she knew a person or two in the right circles. It wouldn’t be hard to catch a fashionista, if you had the right hunter.

“Three years ago I ran into this gorgeous woman hiding from security at a club. She’d crashed into the VIP room and had almost been ousted from the club publicly. I pretended she was my girlfriend and we had a blast dancing. We walked for blocks to get to this diner that she liked. I couldn’t believe she did it in those kind of shoes. It was awful and beautiful. We talked until the light began to shift for the dawn. It had started raining. She kissed me and was gone.” Callie retold the story in a vague sing-song as she moved through the memory.

Addison found her friend charming, if not a little crazy. “You ran into her again, what a year later?”

“Yeah. I was running in Central Park on a Saturday. She was dressed to the nines, but she was stormy. I couldn’t tell if she had been out all night, or had already gotten up to go somewhere fancy.” Callie shook her head. “Guess I know now that she was in the fashion industry. It makes sense, right?”

Addison nodded and motioned for her to carry on.

“She said she was cold and wanted to forget who she was.” Breathing deep, Callie sighed at the joyful memory. “I took her to my place, gave her clothes that didn’t fit, and shoes she wrinkled her nose at, and we walked the neighborhoods. Once we were done with a place, then we’d hop the subway. We didn’t go to any chain stores. We didn’t answer our phones. We just enjoyed the day like we had always been in touch.” Callie rubbed her palm on her knee. “That afternoon she pulled me close and said now that she was warm, she wanted to forget who she was.” Shrugging, the usually confident woman rolled her eyes. “In the morning she was gone.”

Trying to recall the other times in her head, Addison waved her on. “You saw her once or twice since then, but you didn’t meet her again until about six months ago, right?”

Thinking back, Callie knew this was the strongest memory she had of the red headed woman, because she had looked so stunning walking down the steps of the Natural History Museum lit by the yellow glow of the street lamps. Her dress hugged her figure like a lover’s hands, and her red hair had been tamed into an updo that almost hid the fire within the woman. “Should have known then that she was in some kind of celebrity circle. She had to have been leaving an event that night, right? Outside the museum. She’d called my name and waved the car to come back around so she could come talk to me. It didn’t matter that I was in regular street clothes. She apologized for leaving so quickly and explained that she’d lost the note my phone number had been written on. I asked if she’d stay for real this time and she said yes. The driver took us to my place, but we went to the all-night coffee shop down the block and talked for hours. We’d barely gone to bed, when her phone rang. She had to go, but I never got her last name or her number.”

Addison hated to see her friend hurting. She had been pining after this girl for so long that she had stopped doing more than going to work and enjoying her friends. It was a fine life, but Addison wanted Callie to have that love she was looking for. “She’s your Eleanor.” At Callie’s raised eyebrow countenance, Addison continued on. “In Gone in 60 Seconds, Eleanor is the car that he just can’t seem to get until the very end when his crew helps him out. 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500.”

Leaning her head back against the back of the chair, Callie groaned. “They both even start with E.”

*** *** ***

Addison looked up from her file at the nurse’s station and shook her head. “Do I even dare ask?” She murmured as her friend set a coffee down on the counter and took a sip from her own cup.

“You’ve never met a dare that you’d turn down.” Callie grinned at her with mischief practically oozing out of her every pore.

Closing her file, Addison clicked her pen before stashing it in her lab coat pocket. “What I do is no concern of yours, Dr. Torres.” Making her way around the station, Addison swept the coffee cup into her hand as she dismissed her friend in the haughty cloud of glory that only Addison Forbes Montgomery could live on.

“You only dismiss my stories when you have one to hide from yourself.” Callie observed as she kept pace with her friend’s rapid-fire stiletto steps.

“I have rounds.” Addison rolled her eyes.

Thinking back on her friend’s recent caseload, Callie shook her head. They were all fine on the current board. “You agreed to leave her alone.” It was a stab in the dark, but Addison avoided few topics and the dirty blonde from Neurosurgery was one of them.

“I’m sure I don’t know who you are talking about.” Addison came to a stop with her hand on the door of the patient room. “Get your scrubs on before the Chief reminds you this is a hospital and not a club.”

Pouting, Callie waved her on. “I’ll be at your place by seven.”

*** *** ***

Flopping back against the couch cushions, Addison groaned, “I don’t know why he even cares.”

Callie laughed as her friend re-hashed her old arguments. “Then you shouldn’t have agreed.”

Groaning up at the ceiling, the red head closed her eyes. “He left me. Years ago. He doesn’t get to pick who I date or don’t date.”

Callie nodded. “Hey, I agree with you. He needs to let it go. The only problem is that you agreed that he wouldn’t flirt in GYNO and you wouldn’t flirt in NEURO. How were you supposed to know that the cute little blonde you picked up was his new brain darling? I think you could have made a case, but instead you downplayed it and then it didn’t come up again until he caught you in the on call room.”

Turning her head sideways, Addison frowned at her friend. “You’re not making me feel better.”

Holding up a scolding finger, Callie retorted, “That is not my job. I can call little Miss Blondie, if you’d like to feel better.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Addison tutted. “Don’t you dare. It’s over any way.” Addison fell silent. “For good this time. She said she couldn’t live like this.” Just as the tears welled in her eyes, Addison sucked in a breath of air and forced the feelings away. “Whose party were you at all night? I can’t believe you came into work in your going out dress.”

Thrilled to finally tell her tale, Callie smiled. “Remember that designer, Fredrick, that I worked on after his car accident six months ago?” When Addison nodded, the brunette continued. “He was celebrating and texted me last minute. You wouldn’t believe who he wanted to set me up with.”

Addison sat up suddenly alert and excited. “He knows your girl? Oh, Callie. Dish.”

Giving that Callie megawatt smile that even brought a sparkle of joy to Addison's sad blue eyes, Callie wriggled in her seat. “Her boss had just left the party and she was free for the rest of the evening. We talked like we hadn’t been apart and then returned to my place.” Callie paused in her story as if she’d reached the end. She took a sip of her wine.

Knowing her friend thoroughly by now, Addison could tell that the story had more to it, but she pretended to believe that was the end—if only to drive Callie bonkers. “Did Fredrick have his new line on display? What was the party for? I can’t believe you haven’t shown me any pictures yet, Callie!” She scolded her companion thoroughly.

Biting her lip, Callie shook her head before she answered. “He had amazing dresses on display, but we were forbidden from taking any pictures.”

Sniffing and crossing her arms over her chest, Addison continued to act disinterested in the abandoned story of the girl. “I can’t believe you didn’t sneak a single pic. What were you thinking? You always do what you’re told not to.”

Callie glared at her friend finally catching on that she was deliberately not asking further details about her night. “Pot. Kettle.” She pointed at her friend and then herself. “Who always does what she’s told not to? I mean, who she’s told not to…” Callie paused as if trying to think the problem out. “Should that be: Who always does whom she’s told not to do?” She placed emphasis on the whom and do in the hope she’d get a rise out of her friend. She was not disappointed.

“Do you have spy cameras in all of the on-call rooms?” Addison gasped.

Smug now, Callie smirked at her friend. “I don’t need to. You give everything away so easily.”

Closing her eyes and angry with herself, Addison muttered, “I hate you.”

Callie forced herself not to giggle into her wine. She hated snorting it—such a waste.

“She was there when I woke up this morning.” Callie quietly shared as she set her glass down.

With a nod, Addison acknowledged the victory. “Do you have her last name and phone number now?”

Giving another Callie sunshine smile, she concurred, “Indeed, I do. I also have a date tomorrow.”

Holding up her wine glass, Addison offered a toast, “To Eleanor!”

With a clink and a repeat, Callie joined in. “To Eleanor!”

After several moments of silence, Callie wondered out loud, “Maybe that’s your problem? Your girl’s name doesn’t start with an E and you need your own Eleanor?”

Groaning, Addison protested, “You did not just call her my girl.”

 

**FIN ******

********

********

x


End file.
